Misunderstood
by Naia Zifu
Summary: Revised Version! A positive fic from Haruka's childhood


Misunderstood

The First Positive Theory of Haruka's Childhood?

by Naia Zifu 

"This must be the weirdest idea you've had since I've known you, Haru-chan," Urano said, adjusting his glasses. "Firstly, when the  
principal finds out you're sure to be punished."

"Violation of school dress code. . . that'll be what? A reprimand?" she guessed. "Detention, at most. No big deal."

"Maybe, but remember, you'll still have to go home and face your parents later."

"So?" she said, a mischievous gleam in her blue-green eyes. "By then the deed will be done, and all they'll be able to do about it is ground me. Like that'll make any difference! Come on, Urano-kun, are you going to help me or not?"

The dark-haired boy looked at his friend, and could tell by the look in her eyes she was serious. "Well, okay," he said with a sigh, and  
went to his wardrobe. "Good thing we're close to the same height." He took out one of his school uniforms and offered it to her. "This should fit."

Ten'ou Haruka had grown up resenting her gender-- no, that wasn't true, she didn't actually mind being female. It was the way her parents expected her to be the stereotypical girl that bothered her. Growing up, they'd given her dolls and toy make-up rather than the cars and mecha she'd wanted. Her wardrobe consisted of fancy dresses in dainty prints and pastel colours-- she wasn't even allowed to wear pants. She had to take piano lessons every Thursday, practise every afternoon, so they could dress her up and show her off at stuffy recitals. And they worried she wasn't maturing fast enough because at thirteen she had yet to notice boys.

In spite of all that, Haruka didn't hate her parents. She was their only child, and they lavished her with gifts and attention. She knew they loved her; they just couldn't understand. So Haruka led something of a double life. When her parents were around she did her best to be the kind of daughter they wanted, but with her friends she let her natural tomboyish personality out. If her parents had known their daughter was the fastest runner in school, could take any boy in her grade in a fair fight, held all the top scores on the race games at the arcade, and was actually beginning to notice girls. . .

"So, why'd you decide to do this all of a sudden?" Urano asked.

"Last night I overheard Mama talking about planning my Coming Out party."

Urano's brown eyes grew wide. "She knows?"

"Not that kind of Coming Out! This is something rich people do; when a girl reaches a certain age, her parents dress her up and show her off for all the eligible young men at this big, fancy ball," she explained.

"Sounds just like Cinderella!"

"Maybe for some girls. To me, it sounds degrading, parading girls in front of men like they're merchandise to be had."

"So you're planning to stage a Coming Out of your own?" Urano guessed.

Haruka smiled mischievously. "My thoughts exactly." 

She untied the blue velvet ribbon from her high ponytail, and her sandy-blonde hair tumbled halfway down her back. She took a pair of school shears from her bag and began mercilessly hacking at her hair.

Urano was at her side almost immediately, trying to coax the shears from her hand before too much damage could be done.

"Haru-chan, let me take care of that."

"I can do it myself," she protested.

"Well, you're not doing such a great job so far," he observed. "You have really pretty hair, Haru-chan. I just don't want it to get ruined."

"All right," Haruka agreed at last. Urano took out the chair from his study desk, and she sat down obligingly. "Arigato, Urano-kun."

Though no professional by any means, Urano worked carefully and did his best to fix the mess she'd started. That's why it was so disconcerting to him when he thought he saw tears in the corners of his best friend's eyes as she studied the finished product in the mirror.

"Oh God, I did something wrong, didn't I?" he assumed. "I made it too short, or too masculine, or it's--"

"Surreal," Haruka said, to which Urano's only reply was to blink in confusion. "Seeing my real self in the mirror, for the first time in my life. . . it's incredible."

There was just one last thing needed to complete the transformation. Using the door of Urano's wardrobe as a screen, Haruka stripped off her fuku and redressed in the borrowed uniform; it was just a little snug in the chest and hips, but otherwise fit fairly well. Then she removed the gold hoop earring from her right ear and slipped it into her pocket for safe keeping.

"So, how do I look?" she asked as she emerged from behind the wardrobe door.

"Like Haru-chan in my uniform with a haircut," Urano deadpanned. "But I like it. I'm glad I could help you find your real self, Haru-chan."

"Arigato, Urano-kun," she said, hugging him tightly, "for everything."

The moment they arrived on campus, Haruka was swamped by pretty girls wanting to know about the "handsome new boy". She couldn't exactly say she was a regular female student attending in drag, now could she? So, ironically, on the day Ten'ou Haruka had set out to find her real self, she found herself instead becoming:

"Takano Hikaru," she made up on the fly. "I'm a transfer student, just in from Redwind Academy."

Urano was aghast. "Transfer student?" he whispered harshly. "Where did that come from? And where is this 'Redwind Academy'?"

"I dunno; it just sounded impressive," Haruka whispered back. "Just go with it."

"You are going to get us both into so much trouble!"

But at the moment, consequences were the furthest thing from Haruka's mind. She smiled her most charming smile and took advantage of her naturally boyish voice while flirting with her adoring crowds. The details of Hikaru's life she made up as she went along, but the girls  
accepted the story without question. Haruka enjoyed the attention.

"If I'd known it could be this easy to attract girls," she said to Urano, "I would've done this a lot sooner."

"But is this really fair to all of them?" he wondered.

"You worry too much, Urano-kun. I'm just having fun."

Urano sighed. "Well, enjoy it while you can, 'Hikaru-kun'. After they find out your secret, they probably won't be interested anymore."

The homeroom teacher, Mrs. Nakayama, reluctantly accepted the transfer student story, though Haruka knew she'd ask about it in the office and that would be the beginning of the end for Hikaru. The new boy was introduced to the class and assigned a desk near Haruka's empty one.

Haruka bit her lip. There was something she hadn't considered in deciding to become a male transfer student. When she'd left home that morning over an hour early it was under the pretence of getting to school early to study. When she didn't answer the roll, the secretary would have to call her mother to ask why she was out. Her poor mother would probably imagine her kidnapped, in a hospital somewhere with amnesia, or, worst of all, lying dead by the side of the road. She'd probably call around frantically to anywhere she thought her daughter might go, or maybe even drive around looking herself. What if she panicked and called the police? Haruka gasped involuntarily.

"Hikaru-kun, is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

Haruka felt her face redden, and sank into her chair. "I'm fine. I just, uh, need to go to the washroom," she stammered.

The teacher gave her a peculiar look, but took out the hall pass anyway. "Hurry back."

"I will," Haruka promised, and rushed out the door. She took the back stairs down to the cafeteria, which was deserted at that time of  
morning, and dropped a few coins into the phone in the hallway. She dialled her own number and listened nervously as the phone rang once, twice, three times. . . her mother answered on the fourth ring, but upon hearing her familiar voice Haruka promptly hung up. What was she supposed to say? 'Mama, it's me, I just thought you should know I'm at school masquerading as a boy today, so when they call wondering why I'm absent when you saw me leave extra early, don't panic.'

"I'm so stupid sometimes," she muttered on her way back to class. "I just had to impress all the girls with some phony male transfer student story. Great idea that was! Now my mother will be worried sick, and I'm sure to get caught-- for more than just a dress code violation. I might even get suspended over this one!" She sighed and ran a hand through her short-cropped hair. "Great job so far, Haruka, let's see what else you can mess up today. . ."

"Sumimasen," a feminine voice called from behind her.

Haruka turned around, and there stood the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She was struck speechless.

"I've been wanting to meet you since I first saw you this morning," the girl said, smiling and offering her hand.

Haruka took her hand, and rather than a simple handshake, she kissed it. The girl blushed becomingly.

"I'm Ten-- uh, Takano Hikaru," she said. "What's your name?"

"Kai--"

"Takano Hikaru, get back to your class," Mrs. Nakayama interrupted, taking the hall pass. "You were supposed to go to the washroom and come right back, not stop to flirt in the hallway."

"Yes, ma'am," Haruka said, looking at the floor. She walked slowly back to class, stopping once to admire the green-haired girl one last time, and chancing a little wave.

Just as Haruka entered the classroom, she heard Mrs. Nakayama yell at the girl, "And haven't you got a class to be in now, too?" Something Haruka had been wondering herself.

By lunch, word of the handsome new transfer student had spread around the school, and Haruka was swarmed by so many pretty girls vying for her attention she hardly got a chance to eat. She paid little attention to her groupies, however. She was busy scanning the cafeteria for the beautiful girl from the hallway, but couldn't see her anywhere. She sighed and continued absently poking the rice in her bento box with a pair of blue chopsticks.

Urano pushed through the crowd of girls surrounding Haruka, and she moved her books from the seat she'd been saving for him.

"Hikaru-kun," he said, smiling, "it was hard finding you in all this. How's your day?"

"So far, so good," Haruka replied. She smiled and indicated the crowd around her. "I could really start to get used to this."

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Hikaru-kun," he said, before leaning in to whisper, "So nobody's figured it out yet?"

"I don't think so," she replied, "but there's something else I hadn't considered; I have gym class next period."

Urano frowned. That was a problem. Hikaru couldn't go into the girls' locker room and dress in Haruka's gym clothes. He offered her his gym bag.

"Here, I've already had gym today. You can borrow mine and change in the washroom. Lock the door."

"Urano-kun, that's disgusting!"

"It's the only thing I can think of. Just do it."

Haruka accepted with a half-hearted thanks. Borrowing Urano's uniform was one thing, but his used gym clothes? But he was right, it was the only way; he was just doing his best. She was glad, at least, for that.

"What are you looking for?" Urano asked, as Haruka's eyes scanned the cafeteria again.

"Just a girl," she replied.

He waved a hand at the assembled crowd of admirers. "Take your pick."

"I mean a certain girl," she said, blushing. "I think I'm in love."

"Huh? With whom? When did this happen?"

"In the hallway this morning," she replied. "I met the most beautiful girl there, Urano-kun; you should have seen her! She had this  
incredible hair, aqua curls about to here," Haruka indicated her shoulder, "big blue eyes, the sweetest little smile, and she had the voice of an angel. I've gotta find her again, Urano-kun. I have to find out more about this girl. I don't even know her name."

"She didn't tell you her name?"

"She tried to, but Nakayama-sensei chose just the wrong moment to catch us, and sent me back to class before I found out."

Urano shook his head. "That's not love, Hikaru-kun, that's curiosity. It's the mystery behind the girl you're obsessed with. Ten to one, if you met her again, you'd ask her name, she'd tell you, mystery solved, and that'd be the end of it."

"Maybe, but--"

"Even more to the point," Urano whispered, "you didn't tell her you're a girl, any more than you did these others, right?"

"Well, no. . ."

"Flirting for fun is one thing, Haru-chan," he continued, "playing around with girls' hearts is another. You gotta be sure which team a girl plays for before you go declaring your undying love."

He was right, of course. Best to just try to put the mystery girl out of her mind and concentrate on more important things. . . like what to do when Hikaru's secret finally got out. . .

When the final bell rang at the end of last period, Haruka was surprised but pleased not to have been called to the principal's office all day. All her teachers had accepted the transfer student story without question, and she even toyed with the idea of trying to get by with it one more day. She stood outside waiting for Urano, who had promised to walk her home and help her face her parents.

"Ten'ou Haruka," a voice called, and without thinking, she turned.

Seeing Mr. Osaka, the principal, standing with his arms folded and a stern look on his face, Haruka suddenly realised her mistake.

She lowered her eyes and asked quietly, "How long have you known?"

"Your homeroom teacher recognised you," he said. "But even if she hadn't, your going to all Haruka's classes and hanging around with  
her best friend would've been a give-away."

"And no-one confronted me about it?"

"Your teacher told me what you'd done and asked my advice. I decided since you weren't hurting anyone I would let you finish your day in peace so as not to embarrass you in front of your friends." He looked around at the students still filing out of the building. "Come on, let's go talk about this in my office, where it's more private."

"But Urano-kun--"

"Is there already. And I called your mother, Haruka-san. She should be here shortly."

Haruka sighed and put her hands in her pockets. "Then I guess we should just get this over with."

Urano sat staring at the floor in the principal's office, and barely even glanced up when Haruka was brought in. She took a seat near her friend, and the questioning began.

"So, Haruka-san, what made you decide to come to school as a boy today?" Mr. Osaka asked. "It's obvious you were planning it, leaving home early to go to Urano-kun's house to borrow his uniform and cut your hair. A lot of trouble to go to for a one day prank, don't you agree? And you must've known you'd have to go home and explain it to your parents later. Excuse me for saying so, but this whole scheme sounds rather stupid to me."

Haruka fixed him in a steely gaze. "I didn't ask your opinion," she said coldly. "You wouldn't understand my reasons if I told you."

"So ka. Urano-kun, how much did you know about this ahead of time?"

Urano wore the look of a deer caught in headlights. "Me? N-nothing, sir. She just climbed up the tree outside and knocked on my window this morning-- she does that a lot, 'cause we're best friends and all-- but she'd never come that early before. She told me what she was planning, and I didn't like the idea, but she was so determined I gave in." He looked at his friend, who watched him with an angry expression. He wanted to say something to please her. "But I'm glad I did. Seeing Haru-chan as happy as she's been today is worth any punishment."

"So ka," he said again, steepling his fingers. Mr. Osaka watched Haruka in a way that made her uncomfortable. "Just out of curiosity,  
Haruka-san, are you wearing boys' underwear, also, under that uniform?"

Her face flushed with anger and she leapt out of her chair. "Why you ecchi--"

A knock at the door interrupted her, as the secretary came in to announce Mrs. Ten'ou's arrival. Haruka blanched as her mother walked in, anger abruptly changing to fear.

Ten'ou Kazashi was a tall, statuesque woman with icy blue eyes and sandy hair worn in a French Twist. She looked every bit the high-priced attourney in a tailored navy skirt suit and genuine diamond earrings. She greeted the principal with her best manners and dazzling smile, but her expression changed as she looked at her daughter.

"Haru-chan," her mother said, approaching her, "what have you done to yourself? Your beautiful hair," she reached out to touch it, but  
Haruka drew back, "you've ruined it."

"That's your opinion," the girl retorted.

Her mother looked shocked at both the words and the boyish tone in which they'd been delivered-- Haruka had always forced a higher pitch around her parents, in keeping with the feminine facade. This was Kazashi's first time hearing her own daughter's natural voice.

"Are you angry with me for some reason?" her mother continued. "Did something happen to make you suddenly want to become a boy?"

Haruka bowed her head. "I never said I wanted to become a boy."

Kazashi put a hand under her daughter's chin and lifted her face to meet her eyes. "Then what is it, Haru-chan? Explain it to me. Why all this all of a sudden?"

Urano had always thought Haruka was exaggerating when she complained about her parents, but this woman didn't know the first thing about her own daughter! He gathered up all his courage to speak out in his friend's defence.

"It's not all of a sudden," Urano said, voice cracking with nervousness. "Haru-chan has always been a tomboy."

"Who are you, and what makes you think you know so much about my daughter?"

"Kobayashi Urano, Haru-chan's best friend since grade one," he replied. "If you think you know her so well, why didn't you know that?"

The woman's eyes widened in surprise. "If you're her best friend, why did she never mention you?"

"She wouldn't, around you," he said. "Your daughter's been leading a double life all these years. I know around you she's always tried to act like the perfect little lady, but that's only because she knows it's what you expect from her. But the older she gets, the harder it is to keep up that facade. . . and then last night, she heard you talking about that society thing, and she just couldn't take it anymore. And since she didn't know how to tell you in words. . ." He gestured towards his friend.

"Gomen ne, Haru-chan, I didn't know," Kazashi said quietly. She looked her daughter over again. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Haruka nodded. "For as long as I can remember."

Kazashi sighed and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair, but the girl didn't draw back that time.

"I guess it really isn't that bad," she conceded. "If this is what will make you happy, I-I'll try to get used to it."

"Arigato," Haruka said, smiling.

"And. . . you don't have to try to be more feminine just to please us anymore. But one thing I would still like you to do, is continue your piano lessons."

"All right," Haruka agreed, "but can I wear a tux to recitals?"

"A tuxedo?" her mother repeated. "Doshite?" But after considering a moment, she agreed.

"Arigato," she said again. Then she asked Mr. Osaka, "Do I have to go back to wearing my fuku to school, now that I'm going to be Haruka again?"

"I'm afraid so," he answered. "We can't have our students cross-dressing and giving our school a bad name."

"A bad name?" Haruka repeated. "How will it hurt the school if one girl, and a tomboy at that, is wearing a boys' uniform?"

Urano put a hand on her arm and shook his head. It wasn't worth arguing over. Haruka reluctantly agreed.

"And the same goes for this flirting with other girls you were doing all day," the principal added.

Haruka's mother was trying her best to be understanding, to accept her daughter as she really was, but this was simply too much for her to process all at once.

"Please tell me that was this 'Hikaru' boy you invented, and not your real preference," she plead. When Haruka didn't answer, she turned to Urano, who shook his head. "You knew about this?"

"Of course-- she is my best friend, after all."

"And Haru-chan's. . . flirting. . . with other girls never. . . bothered you?" she asked.

Urano shrugged. "No, not really. Why should it?"

Kazashi closed her eyes and massaged her temples as if to get rid of a headache, all the while trying to convince herself this could still just be a phase.

"Haruka-san," the principal began, seeming uncomfortable, "who you choose to see in your personal life is none of my business. But as long as you're wearing our uniform, others will see you as a representative of our school. We do not condone homosexuality [Haruka's mother made a pained sound at the word at our school, so I'll ask you not to engage in such activities while representing us. Is that clear?"

Haruka was about to protest, but Urano stopped her. She bit her lip and nodded silently.

"Excuse me, sir," Urano asked meekly, "but do you intend to punish us for this?"

Mr. Osaka stroked his chin thoughtfully. "We really have no precedence for something like this. We've never had anyone try to pass  
themselves off as the opposite sex at this school before. But no-one was hurt by it, and the problem has been straightened out now," he said. But just when Haruka thought she was off the hook, he added, "Still, I'd like to use Haruka-san as an example so no other girls get similar ideas. Why don't you keep her home tomorrow, and on Monday morning I'll arrange an assembly. I'd like her to face up to all the people she fooled, and apologise for what she's done."

"Nani?!" Haruka cried. "What happened to not wanting to embarrass me in front of my friends?"

"That's very reasonable," Kazashi said. "Haru-chan, why don't you thank your kind principal for giving such a light punishment?"

"But Mama, it isn't fair," she protested.

Her mother nudged her in the ribs, and she muttered an insincere thanks through gritted teeth.

"And me?" Urano asked.

"You?" Mr. Osaka laughed. "All you did was help a friend dress up as a boy. I hardly think that's deserving of punishment. You're in no trouble, Urano-kun."

"But all Haru-chan did was dress up like that, and she's in trouble. Isn't that a double standard?"

"No," he replied hastily, but didn't explain why. "Go home, Urano-kun."

Haruka's mother announced, "If we're finished here, I have to take my daughter home now. Her father will be home from work soon, and she has her piano lesson today."

"Of course."

"Urano-kun, would you like me to give you a ride home?" she offered. "It'll give us a chance to get acquainted. I want to know all about the best friend my daughter never mentioned."

That evening, Haruka sat at the piano, instructor lurking over her shoulder, as she finished her lesson. She was still wearing Urano's uniform, as much because she was reluctant to return to wearing dresses any more than she had to, as because her mother wanted her father to see what she'd done. She could hardly wait for the shopping trip she'd been promised for tomorrow afternoon, when she'd finally get to choose whatever clothing she wanted for the first time in her life.

"You're getting very good at that, Haru-chan," her father called from the doorway when the final notes of her song had faded from the room.

"Arigato," she said, turning to smile at him. "Were you standing there long?"

He shrugged. "Maybe ten minutes. But I don't mind waiting a while if I can hear my little prodigy play."

Ten'ou Masato, a very tall, friendly-faced man with brown hair, golden-flecked green eyes, and a moustache, crossed the room to embrace his daughter, then stepped back to have a look at her. He smiled and nodded his approval.

"You look nice, Haru-chan," he said, touching her hair. "To hear your mother talk I was worried you'd look like an army cadet, but I like your new haircut. I think it really suits you."

"I-I'm glad you approve," she said, surprised.

"Haru-chan, did you lose your other earring or did you take it off on purpose?"

Haruka retrieved the other from her pocket. "These are real gold-- Mama would kill me if I'd lost one," she said with a laugh. "I just liked the way it looked with one."

"Tres pirate-chic," he joked, sending the both of them into a fit of laughter.

"Papa, how come you're finding this so much easier to accept than Mama?" Haruka wondered.

He smiled softly. "Haru-chan, I've known about that other life of yours for years. I'm just surprised it didn't come out before now."

"You knew about everything all along?"

Her father looked a little uncomfortable. "Well. . . everything except the lesbian part."

"Gomen," Haruka mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Don't be," he said, taking her face in his hands. "Haru-chan, don't ever apologise for being who you are. You're a wonderful daughter,  
and who you're attracted to has no bearing on your worth as a person. I'll still love you no matter what, and I know the same goes for your mother, once she adjusts to all this."

"The principal wants me to apologise in front of everyone at school on Monday," she reported. "He wants to make an example of me, to humiliate me in front of the whole school. I didn't even do anything wrong, Papa."

"There isn't anything about today you regret?"

"No," she insisted. But a moment later she changed her mind. "Well, maybe I shouldn't have lied about being a boy. I did take advantage of a lot of innocent girls that way."

"I thought this whole thing was about being yourself," he said. "Why would you tell them you were a boy?"

"It's stupid, really. When we got to school, all these girls crowded around me, wanting details about what they thought was the new boy, and I just played along," she said. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt by it."

"Then that's your answer," her father said. "That's what you're there to apologise for. The rest is society's problem, not yours."

Haruka beamed, a touch of evil in the grin, and hugged him tightly.

"Papa, you're a genius!"

Then she rushed out of the room, leaving him alone to wonder what he'd started.

"Haru-chan, slow down!" Urano called on the way to school Monday morning.

"No, you hurry up!" she called back. "We're gonna be late!"

Already his legs ached from the effort, and his lungs felt like they were about to burst, but Urano still lagged far behind his athletic friend.

"What're you in such a hurry for, anyway?" he asked between gasps. "You know what the principal has in store!"

"Yes, but does he know what I have in store for him?"

Urano had no idea what she was referring to, but already it gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was she up to, and how much trouble was she gonna be getting herself into this time?

The schoolyard was empty by the time they arrived. Confused, they stopped at the office to ask about it and were sent directly to the  
auditorium for the assembly. That was fine with Haruka-- better to get this over first thing than have students gawking and whispering about her all day before she got her chance to stand up and give them her side. Wearing her fuku again, as she'd promised, Haruka strode onto the stage proudly, evoking first stunned silence and then whispers from the audience.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san," she greeted the assembly cheerfully. "I'm Ten'ou Haruka, the girl who came to school Thursday as a  
boy, Takano Hikaru. As my punishment," she laughed a little at that, "I was told to apologise in front of everyone at this assembly." Haruka paused, took a deep breath, and looked out over the audience. "I lied to you about my gender, and about being a transfer student from some non-existent school when I wasn't. I have no excuse for that, and all I can say is that I sincerely apologise, and I won't do it again. I'm sorry if I made anyone uncomfortable with my flirting." She looked directly at Urano, sitting front row for the spectacle, and smiled mischievously. "However, I make no apologies at all for having dressed up that way. I prefer the boys' uniforms; they suit my personality more. I'd wear one every day if they'd let me." She saw a vein beginning to stand out on Mr. Osaka's forehead, but continued anyway. "And to all the girls I flirted with, I want you to know I was serious; I really do find you attractive. And if you're into girlfriends, maybe we can get together sometime." Mr. Osaka started onto the stage, and Haruka spoke quickly now. "If you don't see me in school for a while, you'll know why. To all my fans, I'll miss you, and I hope you won't forget me while I'm gone. Ja ne!" She winked and blew a kiss to the assembly as the principal took her by the arm and dragged her off the stage.

The audience began whispering and talking all at once.

"I can't believe I almost fell for a girl!"

"Why'd she come to school as a boy Thursday anyway?"

"I should've known such an ideal male was too good to be true!"

"I hope she's in for a nice, long suspension after playing such a cruel prank as that!"

Haruka ignored the rude comments as she was taken from the auditorium toward the principal's office on the promise of a long  
suspension. Haruka had sworn never to apologise for being herself again, and she wouldn't.

The green-haired goddess from the hallway admired the tomboyish blonde from the back of the auditorium, chin resting on her hand.

" 'Interested in girlfriends', ne?" she repeated. "Perhaps we really will get together sometime. . . Haruka."

©1998/2007 (revised HTML version) Naia Zifu all rights reserved  
Haruka and Michiru are SM characters that I don't own rights to, but basically everyone else in the story was created by me. As always, I'm not trying to make money off anyone else's ideas.  
This story is my first real, fully SM fanfic, the first positive fanfic portrayal of Haruka's childhood (as far as I know, has anyone seen others?) and was made in retaliation to all the other fanfics which always have her abused and abandoned as a child. I just thought someone should be nice to her for once. It's a nice change from the usual child Haruka fanfic, eh? Keep watch for other Haruka and Michiru fanfics from me in the future-- I've become more than a little obsessed!


End file.
